What we hadn't known!
by hai-edogawa
Summary: Chapter 4 is ready!...once again its a short smutty... and naughty, it has that toy mentioned in chapter 2
1. Chapter 1: How it started

**Chapter 1: How it started**

* * *

Mistakes will be rectified and overlooked.

"Thanks to Gosho: What we hadn't known?".

**Prologue**: Well, we all are aware that: Conan met Haibara. And, we all know: How, why and all.

The desperate first meeting shown & known to all has the following added facts:

Haibara tried to commit suicide to end her life cos nothing was left, as her sister was gone. But life gave her another chance over death, she turned back to a child, in the same situation, she already knows is Kudo Shinichi, but now known as Conan Edogowa.

Further she actually meets him only to mourn about her sisters death, somehow & also to inform him about her fault and her creation. What she believed was his very right to know.

And from Conan's POV: He blasted, yelled at her from his sense of justice. In simple terms he needed someone to vent his anger, he was trying to release his god damn frustration.

We all witnessed: How he did it, but it has been just to the surface, so the deep story 'what we hadn't known' is here, so here we go

Everything comes now

To his deduction, Haibara had lived in a western culture for her entire childhood, which he had missed to live in. She is a sarcastic girl and kind of icy as well, so at the same time it also means that she is very casual. Though unaware of the full thing about her and her past, he guessed in few facts and made a move towards her, via an arbitrary approach.

He simply deduced and concluded that Haibara isn't any shy girl or anything as such. Unlike Ayumi or Ran, she is way too different, in her mind state and needless to say her physical assets drove him insane & crazy.

In fact he realized that: he was unconsciously perving over her, then he ogled within himself, since when did he started to have these lustful urges and this urges weren't just like some touch and go, they were highly pronounced.

He was getting hungry & sexually thirsty and she did successfully manage to drive him nymphomaniac, instantly at the first sight she gave him at school.

Thus his frustration release and stress relief, were not yet concluded, just by venting his anger, or by use of harsh words, or by giving mental abuse & tortures, but it was something, rather fishy and different. It was now a physical requirement & satisfactions, and it was highly tempting as well.

To do and start this suspicious activity, but as in the name of punishment. He found a good meeting time with that pleasing sexy lady, ensuring that his older friend not to be present.

**()**

He casually spoke to Haibara "I am still not satisfied by yelling and blasting at you. My stresses are high and pronounced, it's all need to be relieved, still!".

She asked with a confident smirk "Ahraa, I thought that you are a kind person and that you have a calm composed persona as well, so why are you retaining 'stresses' and 'tensions' still huh?"

He just looked at her. She figured out that he is serious about his 'stresses to be relieved' still!.

She sighed. "Okay, how exactly can I help you ease your mental state huh?, you want to belt me now, huh!, is it so?, go ahead!" She was not at all scared to say this, she was as prepared as a robot to get more torments and belts. This is what she is always getting in life. So she knew she was destined for it. At this instant: She cursed the moment when she turned back to a child and cursed the fact why life gave her another chance.

[A/N: It's only & specifically for this instant in particular _what she is feeling_. Her feeling changes slowly to better side. First and foremost thing is described here.. I.e her attitude towards life with no good thing happening to her ever. She now gets a good thing for the first time. Though its not complete, but she started to enjoy her life and THAT thing. To find out WHAT? concentrate on the conversation's chemistry]

He smirked at that response, it was a slave's tone. Hence, he confidently moved to the point straight forward and direct "Can we have a relationship. You know what I mean!".

Silence fell between the two. For a good time, say about nearly 10-15 Sec.

She was surprised, so she asked or whatever said. "Why ME! you are saying this Metantei-San, just go to your girlfriend!".

Her tone had wounded feelings of a lonely girl little that the dense brat fails to understand or feel them. She only doubted that he might be just kidding and trying to mock & embarrass her and also put her chastity, her celibacy and all to a big shame. So she remained distant in answering.

Besides she has already fallen for him and she wants him physically more than anything, it's her only desire in her life, cos she can't get any emotional bond and love from him. So she can only attempt and try to enjoy the physical pleasures from the one she loves. Before she die's, that's in her fate every now and then.

He was anguished (purposely), he replied "I was about to make her my girlfriend, but you and your creation destroyed all my hopes, so I want to punish you. Else you'll die if I happen to abandon you. I can anchor Hakase as I want to!". He thought she is a coward and that a short threatening/blackmailing might work out.

She frowned deliberately to show that she is a coward, as he expected her to be, she now figured out that he was serious when he asked for a relationship, _the pretty much thing she desired for the very first time in her life came to her all by itself_, she felt it joking initially, so she was in disbelief, but right now she can sense the hint of thirst in his eyes towards her, a sign of true passionate lust.

She was thankful to her whole physical assets, the only property of that poor girl, that were still retained with her. She was thankful because it were these pluses that may have sexually provoked the most composed and controlled person on the planet.

Though she is unaware yet: What in particular of her property she owns, he found as pleasant and pleasing: maybe its her hair style, hair color, her body aura, her soon to be Titties, her creamy legs, whitish muscular thighs, hip curves which is almost an hour glassy, that slim waist of her and all the other curves that puts and adds contrast to her voluptuous & sonsie assets.

But she is unsure of few things yet, so she murmured in a dim voice again with an arbitrary approach this time. "Sorry about that, I think I have no choice as well. Also _ethically_ if I think clearly about it, I find myself responsible for it. Sure thing! That I am willing to do it. But we are in child forms now!" she makes a thoughtful mumbling face.

He chuckled and muttered with a grin on his face with a gentle sheepish expression "Whatever, but our sense and brain is still possessing the same maturity, I mean I still have urges within me in fact thinking of you, the urges were kind of uncontrollable for me, for the first time ever in my life you know.

Thus I was tempted & that's why I attempted. Also we are pretty smart, intelligent and clever. So we can deceive everyone by misguiding it as some distant child crush.

Also about the child thingy is no issue as well. Cos your figure is as blossomy, as a sexy & busty model and you have a curvy & hourglass figure as well.

Also you may have not yet noticed yourself that your boobs are bigger than the usual, for this age that is. May be cos, you are now in a pseudo age. In fact they also seemed illegal to me the first time I saw you, I was aroused by those twin tits and also your other bits as well, which I found as cup shaped or like some sliced muskmelon fruit, in your big shadow profile I mean, and right now they are about the size of oranges.

Also when you turned to face me while exiting on the first day at school, I figured out from the side view that: they were stiff, big and muscularly firm.

Also, your hair style, color & the whole body aura smelled like some sweet strawberry fragrance, you were simply redolenting, which aroused me to a phenomenal level.

And your lips they are juicy and fleshy in appearance, which added more instability to my already unstable sensations towards you.

Also your eyes and the facial charm are tremendous. Needless to say your thighs and knees, adds & qualifies to the requirement & make me desperately say that _I need you_.

May be you never tried to seduce me but, I felt like you are teasing me and testing my patience. In other words, I also realized what a rapist intuition could be, I mean I discovered how annoying it feels to resist self.

But I better be in the _law terms_. Though this can still be a form of child abuse, but if you don't feel it _mentally torturing_ then you can help me ease my stresses & heal them completely"

He still kindly gave her a chance, just if she doesn't have any mental sexual urge then she has a right to decline it.

But she left her jaw open & she was seduced to maxima, and she highly aroused by his flat ratings on her details & his nymphomaniac needing commands. _Yeah __his __commands, not requests_.

She simply liked that **fucking** bossy attitude and she stood silently thinking and processing many facts as follows:

True to what all he said, she finds all of his statements as bingo!.

Yeah cos she sees herself in the mirror occasionally.

Especially after she became a child once more, finding it to be very awkward. And she can see that her ass (buttocks) has a good bend and a smooth profile, also that she find herself to be pleasing. Her stiff & firm boobs which were still retained in her child form, though the size was proportionally reduced, they were still pumpkin type in look, luckily those Melonish twins still had that impact on her attractive look.

In short if anyone glances at her side view's shadow when taken such that it appears larger, they can simply view a model's figure, in fact a super model & a super sexy blonde that can corrupt any honest and innocent mind, wanting to get her laid or even turn them to the rapist.

She was lucky enough till now to avoid such abuses, sometimes she was as sharp as ice queen so she was not enticed by the little flirts and pickup lines that everyone always used to hit on her.

And now she does not find herself unlucky cos she want's the man before her to take her all to himself. In addition to her knowledge, the remarks and quotes she heard (or fetched, or received) till now which seemed abusing to her, she now finds them as a proof that her physical assets are truly a gift from heaven, that: she can definitely utilize to find a brief happiness and satisfaction with life.

This is the only thing she may be able to achieve as an only good thing to possibly happen in her whole life.

While thinking all this she had lustful and quivering sensations, induced by a heavenly force first time ever for her as well.

She started to breath abnormally with some erotic look and actions. Her eyes had tempts by now that proved that she urges are highly pronounced as well.

She was lost to respond him. She was in dilemma should she: either nod or mumble a yes!. But nothing came out of her.

But he figured out her reply and sensed a brief desire of her needs. He found that she had attractions and lust towards him. And that her will is also pretty much a yes!.

He rolled his eyes not liking the fact that she likes him. He doesn't want her to fall in love with him.

So he remained **rude** towards her and distant in his character using the following statement "You will or not. You are my slave to this. For your time-being happiness you can assume & consider me as your boyfriend. I don't mind you as a girlfriend either. _For the time being I mean_". He pressed his words at the end and continued as a warning "But to the social world. We both simply remain as a distant crush of one another and good friends".

[A/N: Understand the thinking chemistry of the two unique hungry teens, who are now some pseudo little children, still with urges and desires]

She wants to be punished now. She will enjoy it. In fact more than him. But she better tell him _she is doing it for overcoming her mistake and as a part of correcting her unconscious sins._ "Yeah just punish me, also since I am a virgin go gentle at first & please try to be gentle with me". She pleaded. _Acting_.

He chuckled at the same time he ensured that he remained rude and the master of _THAT ,_ so he cleverly phrased his dialogue. "Okay, Sure thing for the first time, I think I can, but I can't promise for future fucks and sessions. I am insanely crazy about you and the thought of _fucking_ you, so at times don't trust me. I will surely _punish and spank_ you". Sharply and flatly with no emotions he voiced this and carried on "Your eyes will release some tears. Your nice butt and that round ass of yours will be reddened by my slapping actions. By the way what's the color of your pussy?". Again he ended as a shameless brat or say as an asshole fucking freak.

She was again aroused, her lust was also becoming nymphomaniac. But she replied while acting fearfully as a slave to her master "I didn't see it yet, but I hope it may please you". In a dim voice she continued perfectly as a sex slave. She isn't aware if she made her acting fine, but she is certain that he still want's to say _'I want you to be mine'._

She continued in a low voice, but audible easily in that super erotic silent atmosphere "So how are we starting and how will you come to me, when you need me to ease your stress huh!. How will we communicate?".

He chuckled again and with his commanding voice he muttered "Don't worry nobody will doubt us. I can trick them easily with my smart appearance. You also continue to act with your cold facade as an ice queen I mean. Say Hakase is only one you have to trick. I am sure that he will be an easy target for you. _I mean a fool need not be fooled._" He smirked brilliantly with no fear.

She loved his smart and confident attitude, especially the tone of his seemed that he _cared a damn_ about the outcome when everyone happens to learn it, but she, she replied as a good striver "Ahraa, you are using your friends foolishness for filling your desire, by hook or crook, huh! Indeed a very cunning master, aren't you?. But I have to follow whatever you demand and command. So I am okay with this and am ready to fool everyone around & about the communication?". She blinked with a gentle fear on her face.

He replied shamelessly "Oh yeah about that messages and calls can work out. Ensure that you use coded words, because that bossy sister Ran can be suspicious at times. I better appear to be a freeloader to them. Also if I desperately need you. Then meet me at my bungalow, next door for brief sessions. Don't worry my dick is a monster, even in this form and when hard its double monstrous". As usual He smirked like a fucking freak once again.

She enjoyed the whole idea and the theme, erotically smiling and smirking in her mind.

But she replied appearing scared, as usual "Okay, I understood so when's the first session"

He replied casually and with a smart attitude "Not so quick, easy and fast. I need to get the taste of you. We don't know how long we." he stammered a bit nervously but he quickly regained his bossy master's composure and said "I mean we don't know how long you have to be my slave or what ever a girlfriend-boyfriend relationship. So I better stick to your taste"

She replied with a frown & smirk "Ahraa, I am not any dish, what is that weird wish"

He added as a matter of fact with a flirting smile "Oi oi, you are a mermaid fish. To me. You don't know what you truly are!"

She queried raising her eyebrows with curiosity "So how do I make you taste me excellently, huh!"

He replied with a twisted implication say as some simple hint "Well, the food tastes good when you are hungry, so assume the same logic".

She thoughtfully said "Ahraa, you mean that I seduce you initially. Step by step denying your touches but displaying myself so that your hunger increases, huh?"

He exclaimed "Bingo!"

She continued querying "Ahraa, you are too smart in this how come?". She wondered.

He replied justifying himself "Oi oi, I have never been in a relationship before. Virgin over here as well. Though I've watched porn, hence I know about the fact that you may release some tears of pleasure when we make out and also I've masturbated recently thinking of you. Also you drove me crazy and my frustration added to the cause, plus my anger on you still exists as hell!" He reminded her as a boss.

She replied appreciating his statements "Ahraa, nice thing you are, but don't impregnate me!"

He replied flushing a little "Oi oi, be on a birth control, I am sure you can develop, one compatible with this form, you are a scientist and an excellent chemist Neh"

She remarked with a smirk, again appreciating her master "You are a detective and your cunning nature fed you this idea well. Sure thing! That I'll try to be on birth control, so when do I start my task for seduction one?"

He answered her light bullheadedly "Well about that. I'll come today evening. All to admire at you. So get a nice tight outfit and a short skirt... for today even long one is allowed. But do notice my stares and expressions occasionally & gradually try to reveal your whitish muscular thighs. Though you need not show panties & hence no pussy too. Also in this session, I may try to touch your neck-chest. I mean those breasts. Also I'll grab your slim sexy waist for a hot kiss"

She hinted when he said he will kiss her, she warned "But those detective kids, what about them".

He replied casually "Don't worry, I planned a game today. 'To pick a chit theme'. Ensure that you pick a right marked one of its & pick it at right time".

She figured out his brilliant method of deceiving everyone "Ahraa, genius Punisher you truly are neh?"

He took it as compliment "Yeah. Also I'll gift you few sexy dresses, say few lingerie's & stockings for the future. Like we go to shopping tomorrow"

She replied as a matter of fact "Ahraa, Sounds good but all those wearings for a child!, where on earth?".

He answered "Yeah, we can say its for an adult drama by children and get it ordered."

She commented on his desire and need again, she showed a little pain "Ahraa, you truly are desperate ne?. But on the first session be gentle with me please. I heard from Vermouth that it hurts for the first time. Gin fucked her virginity out, luckily I escaped. Unluckily you caught me as slave."

He immediately replied by sexually comforting her a little so that she doesn't feel dejected "Don't worry I'll make you feel pretty and lucky as well. Be natural with your cold attitude when anyone else is around, but before me you are just a slave. Also I wish to kiss your lips, but I will wipe it via my fingers and lick it."

The amount of passion he showed towards her made her seductively say "Ahraa, go ahead!"

He did it erotically and lustfully staring at her crystalline eyes which are as cold as ice. He commented "This lipstick taste & fragrance improved thanks to your lips, might suck them tonight before every ones eyes, but try to deny at first and desperately give up, give up yourself to me"

She nodded "Ahraa, sure thing!".

He left the premises bossily smirking & she deliberately frowned..

[Note and Remember: When she says Ahraa, she shows frightened expression due to respect...

Yeah it's a deliberate surrendering.

But when she's talking in front of someone else she is the boss and the so called _ice queen_.]


	2. Chapter 2: Progression!

**Chapter 2: The Progression:**

* * *

**A) The Cozy Talk!**

**This happened after the evening they shared a kiss while deceiving it in the name of a game.**

"Did it ever occur to you dear, that your dick is highly overrated?" Haibara was startled whilst she blurted this sarcastically to Conan as he approached her sleeping figure in her bedroom late night during a sleep over. Actually it was he was staying with Haibara and Hakase for a night, because the Mouri family were out of town to attend a marriage ceremony among their relatives.

"Not at all, but I'll be sure to quiz you on the merits of my cock when I'm shoving all its inches into your tight little-" He was cut off.

"You're never gonna get the chance, if you don't slip it first!" she reminded him that he needs to act what he talks.

Judging by the slightly lazy drawl she had been using with him these past few minutes he figured, she was currently high on something. "Would you like to join me? From the sounds of it, your stash is running low." he grimaced. _Sheepishly!_

"Bite me Conan, you're not the only one with problems and tensions" she hissed back suddenly sounding like her old self.

"Sorry. I take it your plot to ruin the little waif isn't going so well?." he adjoined. Whilst reminding her that he could abandon her any time. And he's the master over here.

[Waif: A homeless child especially one forsaken or orphaned]

Eager not to discuss her own problems she perked up. "Actually it's going fine, just incredibly slow at first" she meant to say that his bossy attitude are perfect over her.

Conan chuckled picturing her tight-ass, and imagining Hakase finding out Haibara was pining over his cock. "You're shitting me. Well maybe you'll luck out and Hakase would knock up us. Imagine the scandal."

"Dare to dream," she sighed wistfully. "Unfortunately he's too chicken shit to even make a knock on us. Let alone him finding anything fishy between you and me" She smirked confidently enough that shows Hakase wouldn't interfere this night.

"You naughty little bitch, what did you do?" he was puzzled.

She knew this kind of shit got Conan off. "I made special tranquilizers for him so that he sleeps absently"

She ran a hand up the inside of her thigh and brushed her fingertips against the silky fabric of her panties. She hadn't gone as far with Conan as they originally planned, to have a slow start, that is. But the progress between the two living in a special child(s) body was like just a little making out and some over the clothes touching. Say like massaging the others body, feeling their sexual parts, enjoying the arousal and its sensational feelings and along with long soft kisses on neck, jawline, pulse point, chests and breasts, they typically indulged in a good foreplay, but without the actual sex show. It was a mode of fulfilling the demands called by the urges they possessed. So they were working on their sexual tendency at a descent pace. Gradually getting more and more attracted towards each other.

It also occurred to Haibara that if she took things any further it might encourage the little moron towards the sex direction. The last thing she needed. Then again she could just imagine Ran's reaction when she finds out that her love preferred her to her…(understand he pronouns)

As Haibara explained her latest seduction, Conan found his hand casually stroking his rapidly hardening dick. "Fuck that's hot," he breathed. Not even losing a glimpse of her semi naked sight.

"It is" she purred. As she admired him jerking of himself

"You know, it did occur to me that the person I want to fuck first, very well be you" he mumbled.

Haibara's hand, which had been caressing her breast, stopped at the change of subject. "Oh? You really think you could betray Mouri-san in such a way?" she asked furiously.

He chuckled darkly, "oh I know I could. However…"

"Yes?" she arched her eyebrows.

"I also know how eager you are to fuck me" he smirked.

"Is that so?" her eyebrows arched even higher

"Yes, let's not forget after all it was you, who agreed the terms of my agreement." he articulated.

"Maybe I'm just eager to see you fail" she rolled her eyes.

"Maybe you're just eager for my cock and you're using this as an excuse." he stated as a fact.

"Hmm…perhaps" she smiled. _Kinkily!._

They indulged in yet another minor foreplay session. With increased passion. After which they cuddled into bed without sex, but enjoyed each others company a whole lot.

**B) The Phone call (fantasy for a fantastic seduction)**

**Next evening.**

Conan's head fell against the pillows, as he pictured his lovely slave reclining in her ice chamber she called a bedroom, likely dressed in one of her sexy satin nighties, her clever hands lightly caressing her body. "You have no idea what I have planned for you. We're gonna break the fucking bed." he blurted over the phone.

"Is that a fact? Tell me Edogawa, what do these plans of yours entail?" she asked.

And there it was. The whole reason for the phone call in the first place. A chance to whisper dirty fantasies to each other without the possibility of it going too far, but at the same time ensuring they both got off.

They did this from time to time, to make each other horny, whenever the need struck to either of them. It just so happened tonight they were both in need of a little release. _Stress release that is!_

Of course the most important rule in this game was neither was allowed to admit what they were really doing.

Reaching into his bedside table (Actually Kugoro's table), Conan pulled out some massage oil and greased up his cock and balls. At the same time Haibara slipped her now damp panties off and flung them carelessly to the ground. She moved back against the silky sheets causing her slip to bunch against her waist, effectively exposing her overheated pussy to the cool air. It really was hot!.

"Well let's see. I guess I would have to start with that mouth of yours. That clever, dirty little mouth. I think it needs something to keep it busy." She can imagine his awesome smirk as she heard him say this.

Haibara wet her lips, "I suppose you have just the thing." she grinned.

He grinned into the receiver. "You know it. I'd force you down on your knees and like the good little slut you are you obey."

"You're in control" she was surrendering.

"Always," he replied in a tone that brokered no argument.

Haibara never relinquished control, especially in bed, but with Conan…it might be something worth considering. With her fingers brushing against her bare thigh she whispered, "Go on."

"I'd pull out my _impressive_ cock and let it dangle just out of your reach until you whimper. Then I let you have it, but like the little cock tease you are, you don't take it all the way. So I grab you by the hair and force all its_ inches_ into your pretty little throat."

She bit her lip as she imagined the feeling of her temporary BF's sizable appendage fucking her throat raw. Her fingers edged closer to her dripping cunt. "Do I gag?" she asked.

Conan stroked his cock harder at the question. His eyes closed as he pictured it, "yes but of course you enjoy it."

"I do," she admitted.

"Shit," he whispered at the admission, almost forgetting where he was in his little fantasy. He slowed his hand. "I'd fuck your mouth, slow at first, but soon you're taking the whole thing like a pro. Moaning, as it stretches your pretty, swollen lips."

"And do you cum?" she asked wondering. As she has a doubt if his body can ejaculate any semen.

"Yes," he breathed as his free hand went down and gently tugged at his balls.

"Where? On my tits, my face-" she was cut off.

"Your mouth, but since you can't swallow it all so as I pull out some trickles down your lips."

Haibara wet her lips, "Mmm, and like a good girl I clean it all up. Yummy"

"Such a good little whore" he complimented.

"You have no idea. Are you finished with me then?" she asked him so that he continues.

"Not by a long shot. I push you on your back, skirt around your waist, pussy bare and glistening"

She chuckled, "aren't you presumptuous."

"Oh, you wouldn't be wet after I fucked your mouth?" he muttered

"I'm sure I would be, but what makes you think my pussy is great?" It was of course, but that was beside the point.

"I don't think, I know," he replied arrogantly. "You wouldn't leave the door open at times when you happen to shower if you didn't want me to peak." Actually he asked her to let the door open so that he can view her and enjoy the wonderful sight of her washing her body.

"Pervert" she was amused, as she never even realized that he really was perving on her so secretly. Because she never happened to notice if he came to see her showering for real. Although she remembered him asking her to keep the door open when she showers, just another part of her seduction, and raising his sexual hunger. Before he fucks her for real.

"Baby, you have no idea. Now where was I…oh yes, your pretty little pussy, just begging for attention. I finger your little hole; get you even more juiced up. I pinch your swollen little nub and you let out the sweetest little gasp."

"Do I?" Haibara mimicked his words with her motions, fingering herself as she held back the moan that so desperately wanted to escape. "And do you taste me?"

"I eat you alive, make sure both your tight little holes get ample attention before I make my way back up to your throbbing clit and suck it till you scream" Conan's own mouth went dry as he said this. He could practically taste her. God!, he was salivating for it. His hand continued to slowly jerk himself, not wanting to shoot his load before he finished his debauched tale. It was hard though (pun intended) when he pictured her at home likely rubbing herself silly.

"And do I come all over your face?" she continued her questions like they are some FAQ's

"Yes," he hissed, "and then you beg for more."

"And do you give it to me?"

"Not just yet, my little cum slut."

"Oh?" She slowed her hand eager to know where he was going next.

"I bend you over my desk and I tie your hands to its legs. Your perfect little tits are bare and rubbing against the mahogany wood. You're naked from the waist down, with your La Perla's around your ankles. You wiggle and pull at your restraints while your swollen clit is rubbing against the edge of the desk, desperate to relieve some tension. I sit back and admire you bound, spread and at my mercy begging for my cock."

"Fuck," she cursed as she imagined being on display for his pleasure. Helpless against anything he wished to do to her. Haibara bit her lip to suppress her moan almost drawing blood as she did.

"Oh I will fuck you, but the question is where? Your tight little cunt or perhaps some place more…uncharted? After all you did say I could put it '_anywhere'_"

"Mmm…yes I did" she admitted.

"I suppose…pussy first; yes I need to get my dick wet." With his grip now tight on his cock Conan imagined what it would feel like to FINALLY penetrate her. The heat, the tightness pulling him in. The thought alone could make him come.

"I tease your hole with just the tip and then I plunge in, balls deep."

Haibara flipped over onto her stomach, effectively mimicking the pose in his fantasy. Only her hands are free and she uses one to pinch and pull her nipple and the other to rub her swollen clit. For a fleeting moment she thinks about reaching down into her drawer and pulling out one of her favorite **VIBRATING** toys. However, she is too caught up in the fantasy to break away.

[Remember that toy, for future chapters]

"Do you take me slow or fast?" she was curious if he will be gentle or not, that is she's confirming if he remembers the promise he happened to make while they had a deal/agreement.

"Slow…at first. Achingly slow. You try and back into me to get the friction you so desire, but I hold your hips still and take my pleasure from you." he smiled teasingly

"Asshole" she sighed.

Conan chuckled, "Yeah but don't worry baby you'll get yours soon enough. I grab your hair and then I take you…hard. Fuck, I can't get deep enough. Your tight little pussy is clenching so hard and I know you're close so I give you a little nudge."

"My clit?" she wondered.

"No, I gather some of your juices that are leaking over my desk and spread them across your pink little rosebud. I get my finger in barely to the knuckle and you're already coming around me. I pull out before you can take me with you."

He stopped stroking his own cock, nearly yelling in frustration as he did, but knowing it was worth it for this last part.

She knows the answer but she asks anyway, using her little girl voice that never ceases to make him hard. "What do you do now?"

"Now?, I coat myself in your juices and some oil and before you can catch your breath I push it against your ass. There's some resistance so I go slow, but not too slow. As soon as I get the head in I push all the way inside your tight little behind and FUCK…it's so good."

She was now on speaker phone freeing up both her hands. One was clawing at her tit while the other was plunging two fingers into her pussy. She used her thumb to press against her back entrance and gasped. Haibara had never really been into any sex, let alone indulging into anal, but with Conan it had…possibilities.

Her voice now hoarse from trying to suppress her screams, she asks, "Am I tight enough for you Edogawa?"

"Goddamnit yes!" Conan growls through clenched teeth. His hand is now out of control over his own cock. "So tight I can barely breathe. I pound you Haibara, harder than I should, but I don't care. I squeeze and slap your ass and you fucking love it. You buck on my cock desperate for your own come."

"Fuck, are you close?" she was desperate as she voiced it.

He doesn't know if she means in the fantasy or reality, but since they won't admit that they are mutually jerking off, he assumes she means the fantasy. Even if he wanted to, Conan can't drag the fantasy out any longer, his thighs are shaking so bad, he's desperate to come. "Shit, yeah I am. I give you mercy and I rub your swollen clit and you cry out."

Haibara, who now had her fingers buried in both holes, screamed into her pillow as her climax finally hit her. Unknowingly Conan too erupts at the same moment, his cock spraying his stomach with cum, his teeth clenched so hard his jaw hurts.

Just as the last burst comes out he groans and caps off his story with, "You clench as your orgasm hits you and I come, I come in your tight little ass." Edogawa collapses back into his bed and nearly giggles with relief. In his mind he pictures that sight he so lovingly described. "Damn you look hot with my cum leaking out of you."

Haibara rolled over on her back, her bed now damp with her emissions. "I'll bet," she sighs in response. Stretching, she suddenly feels as though she could sleep for weeks. Almost as if he truly did fuck her senseless. "I'll say this much dear…you have quite the imagination."

He popped a cherry in his mouth and chewed it. "You love it"

"Mmm," she remarked noncommittally

Conan took a drag and imagined her laying in bed all cozy and satisfied like the little sex kitten she was. "If that was intense, just imagine what the real thing will be like."

Haibara felt herself start to drift. Turning the light out beside her she murmured, "On that note."

"Sweet dreams then"

"Sweet dreams Conan"

(*)

**C) Clothes are not only clothes!(the first action starting unexpected).**

**This happened during the afternoon of following day.**

"This would be amazing on you, Ai-chan!" Yoshida-san gushed, holding up a little sliver of black material, hardly enough to be considered a shirt, if you asked me.

I raised an eyebrow. "Yoshida-san." She pouted at me for a moment, but when it became obvious that I was not going to budge, she turned to Conan, our mandatory bad-lugger for this shopping trip. Actually, "shopping trip" wasn't the right term – it was more of Yoshida-san holding up various skimpy materials, and me denying them. This time, however, it appeared that she was going to use her back-up to get this purchase.

"Conan! Don't you think Ai-chan would look absolutely be-_auuu_-tiful in this?" I turned away from the clothing rack, silently praying that Conan would have enough sense to back me up in this. However, when I saw his face, he was looking not at the material in Yoshida-san's hands, but at me. Its been two days since the kiss we shared deceiving everyone around (detective boy, Hakase, Mouri-san, Suzuki-sama) in the name of a game. And not to mention we were getting sexually more attracted and hungry, our yesterday's horny phones conversation stands as a proof.

"Of course," he responded, never taking his eyes from mine. Yoshida-san grinned triumphantly. Making me roll my eyes.

"See, Ai-chan? Here, go try it on to make sure I've got the right size!" She shoved the strip into my arms and shoved me towards the changing room. I obeyed, due more to the stares of suspicious onlookers than desire to do Yoshida-san's bidding.

I locked the skimpy plastic door behind me, and sighed as I faced the full mirror. What the hell, might as well try it on before Yoshida-san caused a scene. I stepped on the heels of my shoes to get them off, wriggled out of my jeans and t-shirt, and slid the dress on before daring to glance at my reflection.

_Oh, hell no!_

**Conan's POV:**

Ayumi-chan continued to skitter around the clothing racks, picking up more materials for Haibara to try on later. The only way you could tell that something was unusual was her increasing amount of anxious glances at the door of the changing room, where Haibara had last been spotted slipping into the cubicle to change. Finally, she stepped over to me, and to my surprise, began unloading the bags from where my arms had been serving as hangars for them. Also I cannot define the way my body feels attracted more and more to that peace of pussy, Haibara Ai. Especially the progression in last few days between me and her had been tremendous. And God!, am loosing my mental composure if she's around me. I just cannot take her out of my mind.

"Here, I'll hold these. Conan-kun, Go check on Ai-chan,. Just... Make sure she's alright." Without a word, I slipped into the changing rooms, keeping my eyes straight ahead, avoiding the curious glances sent me by the masses of women milling about. To find that Sexy Angel, Haibara Ai, Arghh!, I cant think her as an Angel, Angels are like Ran, But Haibara - Although she's sexy, she's a bitch, Yeah a SEXY BITCH the one responsible for my shrinking.

"Haibara?" I called out, slightly tentatively. _How the hell were you supposed to find out which changing room a person went into?._

"Here," she called, and I traced it to the last one, farthest from the entrance. _Go figure_.

"Ayumi-chan sent me to check on you," I murmured in a lower voice, so that she doesn't get the wrong idea that I came worrying about her myself, now standing outside the cube I knew to be hers.

"Tell her I said to come in here." I stood still for a moment, my eyes boring a hole into the wall in front of me.

"To... come in?" _WTF, how dare she act like this? As though am her servant! She's overdoing herself, I shouldn't have let her boss over me when in public._

"Yeah." she said in a small swhisper.

I hesitated for a moment longer, knowing that Haibara would hate any sign of weakness.

"Haibara, are you alright?" I muttered.

The response was immediate, and as I had predicted, harsh. "I'm fine. Just tell her."

_Argghh!..She's doing it again,_ I made up my mind. "Haibara, open the door."

"Edogawa-kun!" she stretched her voice.

"Haibara, open the door, or I'm coming in." I made it clear.

"Damn it, Kudo, just get Yoshida-san in here." her voice being careless.

I sighed in exasperation.

"Haibara, I warned you." Ignoring the glares and whispering that were now being aimed at me, I flattened myself onto the floor, and belly-crawled into Haibara's cubicle from the bottom. She had her back to me, and was staring at the body-length mirror when she saw me approaching behind her, and whirled around.

"Kudo-k..!" she shrieked, and I took a hasty step towards her, clapping my hand over her mouth.

"Shush!" I hissed. "I already made a commotion." Then, for the first time, I noticed what she was wearing, and took a step back in shock, my hand falling back to my side.

"Haibara..."

**Ai's POV:**

"Kudo-kun, I told you. Just get Yoshida-san." Conan jerk, was staring at me, mouth agape in horror. I had recoiled, as well, when I had seen precisely how.. how revealing this outfit was. It was all black, a "little black dress," in all senses of the word. It came down to approximately two inches below my butt, and had so low of a back that there was virtually none. The neckline was a tight V that dropped down, past my breasts(yeah I do have stiff melons on my body although my body has undergone De-ageing), down to my waist. And I couldn't get it off.

"Kudo!" I alarmed him waking him from his day dreaming and musings.

The boy, standing in the changing room with me, was still gaping at the outfit, or more at my chest, specifically my breasts,. I honestly didn't blame him. Because he might be a child like in look but he does have those urges, and its my fault for his being in such a state, besides the considerable size of my boobs would make any person to day dream about!; the dress showed so much of said breasts..that it shouldn't have been legal. He finally shook himself out of his stupor, bringing his cobalt eyes up to stare into my sapphires.

"Haibara, you look _hot," _he murmured, his voice a husky whisper. WTF?..I bit my lip, feeling my body begin to shiver as he took a step closer to me, winding his arms around my waist. He brought his lips down to meet mine, as he backed us up, step by step. The cold metal of the mirror shocked me out of my lust-filled daze, pulling back.

"Conan, we can't. We're shopping, in a store..." in panicking accent, I called his first name. And he didn't mind it. Strange!

"And you're in the single most sexy outfit I've ever seen," he growled, hands traversing my body. I gasped, as his fingers brushed my nipples through the material of the thin fabric. He bent, pressing his lips to the hollow in my throat, moving slowly lower...

"Conan," I gasped, in a last-ditch attempt to regain sanity, "Conan, we're in _public._"

"So?" He growled this word against my breasts, and as his fingers moved up to slip down the back of head to catch some of my blondish hair, and I could think of no response. Outside of our tiny cubicle, I could hear the footsteps of people walking by, completely unaware of what was occurring in the changing room. Also I don't think anyone will doubt about we doing that since we are in child forms.

"Conan, they'll – they'll hear us," My words were partially lost in a quiet moan. Conan had managed to shimmy the slinky dress over my breasts, which were currently being taken care of by his mouth.

"We'll have to be quiet then," he purred, the vibrations causing a rush of heat to flow through my entire body.

I wriggled against him, and his hands gripped my ribs, holding me in place. Unable to do anything more, I reached out, grasping the hem of his t-shirt (naturally, all black) and began to slide it up his body.

He complied, pulling away from my chest, just giving long enough time for me to pull his shirt over his head. I inhaled slowly at the sight of him in all its topless muscular glory, with no excess fat at all.

He stared at me for a long, heated moment, before leaning down to attach his mouth to mine, once again. We kissed for a long moment, his tongue quickly and easily taking control of my mouth. He explored quickly before pulling back again, and breathing harsh, his hands once more grasped the top of the dress, and continued to slide it down my body. It was tight fitting, and just a size too small – something I could never have gotten off on my own. As he got it past my hips, he let go, allowing the satin to pool at my feet. Never taking my eyes off of my boyfriend (Time being BF right?), I stepped out of the fabric and closer to him, allowing my hands to rest edgily on his abs for a moment before continuing down to undo the button of his pants, and sliding his underwear down with it. He let out a sigh, as his erection was released from its constraints. A rather loud sigh, I noted, and I stepped closer to him, allowing the skin of my stomach to brush against his, as I pressed a finger to his lips.

"Shhhh," I murmured, trying for a seductive look. His cobalt eyes turned indescribably darker, and gripping my hips tightly, he walked us backwards, one, two, three steps, until I was once against pressed against the mirror of the stall.

Leaning down to press his lips against my ear, he murmured, "This seems unfair." As he finished speaking, his allowed his tongue to slip out, and ever so gently touch the lobe of my ear.

"What does?" I whispered in return.

"You're far more dressed than me," he pointed out, as he was already naked and I was still wearing my underwear. To try on the dress, you see, my bra had to be excluded, to get the "full effect", according to Yoshida-san. Right now, I was silently thanking her for that advice. I twined my arms around Conan's neck.

"Then fix it," I mustered.

His arms had been wrapped around my waist, but now, he lifted both of his index fingers, slipping them under the band of my underpants, and slipping them off, what a confident freak!. He then pressed his body full-length against mine, and I could feel his arousal, pressing into my stomach. Pressing his forehead to mine, he slipped his hand under my left thigh, lifting it up to wrap around his waist, as he slowly progressed to press into me. He hissed through his clenched teeth when the swollen head of his member made contact with me for the first time. With one thrust he was home.

_Ahhgwahh_... he fragmented my hymen, I eventually lost my virginity (I am glad I have pair of hankie's to wipe of the blood), and soon he reached up to my hilt with his hard length, and gosh, it was painful and I never thought that: I would lose my virginity in a store. I just hope he stays gentle as he'd promised me, Although I don't mind him being rough either. But seriously, we can't actually make orgasm screams in public!. And I am certain that: he's least bothered of the aftermath in case if he's caught fucking me.

Although he was very gentle at it, but still I couldn't stop the groan from escaping my mouth, and he quickly covered it with his own. Still masking our grunts and groans with his mouth on mine, he pulled out, at an agonizingly slow pace, and pressed back in. He was now pacing up. And the thought itself was making me horny and the sex was getting intensified due to nervousness.

My left leg was bent at the knee, still held by his hand, as his rhythm continued to pick up pace. It was fast enough that I could begin to feel the mirror wobbling behind my back, yet not quite loud enough to be evident to innocent shoppers as to what we were doing.

That is, if the fact that both of our underwear was on the floor didn't give it away. Not to mention, from viewing the position of our feet, it was clear that we were standing abnormally close for an unclothed male and female in the same changing stall. Boy and girl that is!.

I gasped as air refused to fill my lungs. He pinned my wrists above my head, gripping me so hard I knew I'd bruise. "Don't be rough on me Kudo!" I said, my voice getting more hoarse with each word. I kissed him then, my lips pressing urgently against his. He pulled his head away.

"Don't?" he warned, his voice harsh. But I'd already heard it, that low rattle of desire on the end of his speech that always appeared after we kissed. I laughed low, arching my body towards him, my breasts brushing his chest.

"Because you don't like it? Or because you do?" I asked.

"This is not a game." He ground the words between his teeth and spit them out at me. His grip tightened and he moved closer. "What do you want?" The question was meant for the both of us.

"You know what I want," I purred. "I know you want it, too. And you hate yourself for it. Also what I want is that you fall in love with me, but as of now I am happy cos you're fucking me" I smiled impishly. _Slutty!_

"You know nothing!, this is just a deal you signed to pay for making that fucking drug" His breath was coming harder now, his body pressing almost painfully against mine.

He was so close to losing control.

Because he took it seriously and halted his action of spanking me and I was back to standing on my feet, my body was crying to feel his hard bone back inside me.

"I just want you to be my sex mate till am back to my former body, and I don't care about the after math, so I am not at fault for having to hurt your feelings or whatever, so the only thing you want from me SHOULD be pleasure and enjoyment of lust", his voice being rude. So was he, with his fucking attitude.

"If you say so, Tantei-kun." I whispered as I placed kisses on his exposed jawline. He didn't pull away. His desire was winning out. His head moved and he found my lips in the heavy lightning of this changing room. It was hard, intense. His tongue invaded my mouth and demanded submission. He wanted his control back. He released my hands and I wrapped my arms around his neck, crushing his lips to mine. Every nerve in my body seemed connected to my groin and jolt after jolt of fire coursed through me. His hands gripped my ass and he pulled me off the ground. My legs wrapped around him like a vice.

I gasped as air refused to fill my lungs. Once again he pinned my wrists above my head, gripping me so hard I knew I'd bruise. And I was bruising but I was enjoying, the passion of lust and his dominance over me at its best.

"Is this what you want?" He demanded as he took his control back, his lips were everywhere – my neck, my collarbone, the tops of my breasts. My heart pounded as my fingers became entwined in his raven hair. How I longed to feel his skin, to rake my fingers down his back while I kissed his salty skin.

He nipped my neck and lathed the skin with his hot tongue, I groaned softly when I felt his sex nudging against my center..

"This what you want?" he growled, grinding his hips. I nodded. He could feel how wet I was. How wet I was for him. I kissed him and reached down between us to caress the region around my swollen pussy. He hissed through his clenched teeth when the swollen head of his member made contact with me once again. With one thrust he was home again.

We both gasped as he filled me. He was thick and long and wasted no time pounding into me like a man on a mission. I tightened around him and relished in his bare cock inside me – bareback, what were we thinking? Answer: we weren't.

It was hard and fast, my back rubbing against the smooth mirror, screeching out over my skin as he thrust into me again and again. I gripped his shoulders hard and bit down on my lower lip to keep from making any noise. It was futile. It was too good. My moans were in my throat, tiny sounds of pleasure caught in the night. We both knew how heavy the public was around here, the risk of getting caught made the sex more intense. Even he couldn't keep completely silent. He moaned when I tightened my muscles around him before silencing us both with a kiss.

"Haibara," he grunted against my lips, and I shushed him again, hearing the loud chatter of a toddler outside.

I could feel myself coming closer and closer to my peak, and from the rigid set of Conan's muscles, I could tell the same was true for him, as well.

"Haibara," he continued in a lower voice. "Haibara, I'm – I'm gonna - " His breathing quickened and I knew he was close.

"Yes," I whispered as I squeezed him with my internal muscles. I matched the motion with my thigh muscles, squeezing him so tightly. And with a final thrust, and a low moan against my mouth, he came, in perfect unison with me. I could feel the warmth of his emission fill me, warming me from the inside out. I never knew if he could produce the ejaculation in this body. But he fessed it!. He spilled into me and stifled his groan by biting the crook of my neck. Hard. The bite turned into a long, soft kiss as he stopped pulsating within me.

He raised his head and looked at me, his lips twitching with guilt. I knew he felt he owed me an explanation, perhaps even an apology for taking me so roughly. Breaking his promise of being gentle for the first time.

"I..." he started, the word heavy on his lips.

"Shhh." I put my finger to his lips. "It was perfect." I kissed him again, slow and intense.

We remained in the same position for a moment longer, before he returned the kiss as he pulled out, he slowly released my leg, setting me gently on my feet. I felt gravity take effect as his seed started to seep out of me.

Soon reached down to pull up his boxers, as I did located my panties and pulled them on. I changed back into my normal clothes, and when Conan was dressed, he opened the door and stepped out, blending in with the mass of Christmas shoppers. I shut the door again, and waited for a count of ten before following him – and walking straight into Yoshida-san.

"Haibara!" she exclaimed. "Where's Conan? I sent him to make sure you were alright, but neither of you came out, and I was so worr - " I cut her off with my own words.

"You must have missed Him. Where is he?" Without waiting for a response, I set off, ignoring the suspicious stare that I could feel boring into my back.

_After all none will ever know whats happening!._

(*)


	3. Chapter 3: Falling Detective

_Falling Detective._

Summary: Mysterious Question pops up for Conan: Haibara had lost her virginity... but had she done that out of love, or lust?..

Let us see if that dense detective brat solves this...

Pairing: Come on, you should have guessed by now… Conan/Haibara.

Conan's PoV:

I came, and damn I came hard, in her sweet mouth. My sweet little sexual slave Haibara Ai. _How we got to this point, I may never know_. Well I had the advantage of the things and situation. She had to pay for the misfortune she caused into my life.

One moment I was arguing with her for her deathly creation, that damn fucking poison responsible for my shrinking(even hers if I mention) and the next moment she turned up being my sex slave. After the unexpected brief make out we had in the shopping malls changing room, now at her basement, she's sucking my cock. Did I mention how good this sexy Scientist mouth is? Its like her mouth was meant for sucking my cock. Yeah we both are compatible for enjoying each other, thanks for our body's special form.. And the old man Hakase, would hardly figure out that we both are doing that...secretly.

My hand reaches her short unkempt hair, and pull her mouth out of my cock. _Come on, I can't let her have all the fun. It's my turn_. As she stands up, I notice her release on the basement's carpet. Damn, if she came just by sucking me off, imagine when I ram my cock into her sweet little hole. I smirk, I watch her gaze at me with her Crystalline Azure eyes full of lust. Damn, I could spring hard, just my looking at her lust filled eyes.

As I get hard, I notice we aren't doing anything, and I am not the kind of man that makes love. I hardly understand what love is, No my good fellows, I FUCK, and I can see clearly with the sessions I had with this fucking hot scientist, I actually do a very good job at it, if I say so myself. I climb on top of her and start kissing her, my tongue almost down her throat, and she sucks on it hungrily as it was my dick. Damn, this girl. She soon begins to moan as I pull away, and starts to pant as I start sucking on the flesh of her neck.

Kissing and biting, until she is screaming for me to release her somehow, release her from this impenetrable ache. I smirk on her neck, as I feel this witch clinging on to me as her life depended on it. I work my way down to her lovely pair of breasts.

"Beautiful" I murmur.

That is actually the first word that left my mouth, since we started this escapade. I start to nipple at her hardened pink nipples, as she moans frantically, my other hand is squeezing her other hardened nipple. She is arching up her hips, still looking for an escape, but moaning even louder when I don't comply. I again smirk, but this time on her breast.

As my tongue circles her nipple, her hands are searching for my cock hoping to get a little more control, but as fast as my reflexes can be, stop her before she reaches her destination. Typical Haibara, always wants control. But no, not with me. I am the dominate, the master, the king, or whatever you want to call me in this situation. She is in my control now as a slave, no escape but to wait until I comply to any of her needs.

I slowly move more south, nearing her belly button, I hear a fainted giggle from her as I realize that the stubbles from my chin were tickling her belly. I almost playfully start rubbing my chin around her belly, soon I trace my around the places my chin tickled. Again getting a scorching moan from her. Damn, what a wild kitty. I inwardly smirk.

My head goes south once again this time reaching her pretty pussy. I smell her, this smell brings my mouth to water. The smell of roses, Strawberry, and a musky scent all her own. I lick my lips, I can see her blue eyes burning on to me now, wondering if I would actually eat her pretty little cunt. Well, of course I am. My hand slowly begins to part her folds, she arches her hips once again at this sudden contact. She brings to wither as my fingers near her clit. I move my index up and down, pressing her clit as I do so. She shudders a pleasurable yell as my fingers make contact with her clit. I smell her again, but this time I can't help but taste her. I lick between her folds, as I hear her let out a cry of sheer pleasure.

I take my time licking, sucking, and playfully biting her pretty pink clit. I start to lick downward again, reaching her center. She is now, once again screaming in sheer pleasure. Damn, we shrunken adults are loud aren't we? I laugh into her pussy, which I am guessing is probably sending her vibrations from her pussy because she is beginning to shake. I grab her hips, and insert my tongue in her tiny whole. I am a man who does not need to use fingers. My tongue does the trick every time. I am to distracted by my delicious feast to even notice her earsplitting moans. I begin to fuck her to my tongue rapidly, her piercing scream isn't really doing anything to stop my ministrations, but I became even more aroused, if that possible hearing her scream. I finally begin to feel her walls clamping against my tongue as I feel her warm release into my mouth. I suck all of the juices out of her cunt eagerly, savoring her unique taste.

Again, I am on top of her with less than 5 seconds passing, and start to kiss her belligerently. I notice a faint whimper, as she tastes herself in my mouth, her own tongue scraping all the release I've savoring. I squeeze her breast hard, and I am on her mouth. We kiss frantically, until she finally needed air, as did I. I place my big, hardened, beautiful, and did I mention BIG shaft toward her entrance.

She looks at me, this time her eyes, holding something other than simply lust. It held a feeling that, I, myself never experienced. Finally the thought hit me as I realized that, to her, this is more than just a release she needed before the war against BO.

She had given her virginity to me, because she loved me?

As my cock yearns to be inside Haibara, I realize the mistake I am about to make. To rid this girl of her innocence.

I'had completely misjudged her.

Her gift of love, and innocence would truly mean nothing to me, as I was kinda womanizer for her. How could I be so cruel to her, she came to me for seeking shelter and I used her as a shelter for venting my fucking frustration, not once I considered about her and the reason why she created the damn poison, it was all to protect her elder sister, who she loves the most. The very same person I failed. And I failed to be a kind person to Haibara. And even if she forgives me for my shameful act of using her this disgusting way but I may not forget myself for this sin.

I shake my head at her and mention to climb off of her, as she pulls me back for a kiss. Never in my life had, the Conan Edogawa, that I know experienced a kiss like that. It wasn't full of lust, no, it was far more than that. It contained passion, desire, and love impending from it. It was the most wonderful experience in the world. I felt my eyes automatically closed, never did that happen. I am always in content of my feelings, I am very much composed with use of brain. And at times I've noticed people calling me a dense buck.

She pulls out from the kiss and gazes at me. I feel her eyes linger on my face, as she waits for me to open my eyes. I finally comply, I give in. My eyes are expressionless, she notices this, and a flicker of sadness washed over her eyes.

As I am still positioned at her entrance, I do my cock a flavor, as I enter into her scorching cunt with one long stroke. She screams out my name in pure ecstasy and pain. I feel her breathing hard, trying to get used to the pain. I slowly kiss her on the mouth to reassure her that tonight was going to be pleasurable. Special and a kind that she will love. And this is her call to get me going, so no one is a master and no one is a slave from now on.

I begin to move in and out slowly inside her cunt, she bites her lip hard, in order for her not to scream out loud. She bites on to her lips so hard that she draws blood. I smile, as I lick the blood that dripped from her luscious cherry lips. The sweet metallic flavor of blood with glimpses of sherry, made me even more aroused. And my arousal state was fucking hard. I begin to increase my pace, once I realized that she settled into my cock just fine. Again, she is whimpering, moaning, calling out to the gods, calling out for me, begging for me to keep going, and all I can do is comply. I feel a tightening around my balls, as I comprehend that I will ejaculate soon. I begin to increase my speed, harder, and harder, until she is screaming my name. The most deafening scream yet. I feel her walls tightening in on my engorged cock, as I feel her juices burst from within, that seems to be the push I needed for myself to climax, and shoot my release into her cunt. I shudder. I am out of breath, and I pull out of her cunt.

My cock feels cold, yet relaxed all the same without her walls surrounding them. I finally look at her, as she does me. She pulls me for another kiss, and I wrap my arms around her.

"I love you" she murmurs not that I needed her confession to realize, the enormous love she has for me, and I smile. I can't believe I am falling in love too, I kiss her on her forehead, with a smile on my face, this would have answered her everything(including an apology that I owe for using her) that was between us, and that will be between us in future as I fall into the best slumber I've had ever since I turned into Conan Edogawa.

{AN: Yet to come, much more smuts to this story...let me know if you enjoy this as glory!}


	4. Chapter 4: Vibrator

I walked into Conan's room, and sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Had a good day...with your cases?"

He smiled faintly.

"It was great. I missed being alone with you, though..." The way he trailed off made it obvious that he wasn't simply being sentimental.

I laughed.

"Well, the Shonen tantei-dan are out shopping now..." I winked playfully.

"Think we have a few hours?" he asked, eyes gleaming mischievously.

I chuckled.

"Conan, can't you think about something besides sex, for once?" I asked hysterically.

He shrugged, and I sighed in mock defeat.

"Well, it IS your relaxing day, after all..." With that, I leaned in to press my mouth to his, and he groaned, flipping back the covers to pull me flush against him.

"Hey, Haibara," he asked me as he lifted my shirt, slipping his tongue up my stomach. I wriggled underneath him.

"Hmm?"

"Are you up for a little more... fun?"

"When am I not?" I replied, and he pulled off me. Curiously, I watched as he walked over to his closet. After rummaging around for a bit, he came back with something in his hands.

A vibrator?!..! My eyes widened.

"It's controlled by this remote," Conan told me, pressing random buttons on the remote that I hadn't noticed before. Sure enough, the vibrator responded, and I felt a slow smile begin to slip over my face.

"Wanna do it, Haibara?"

"Well, sure!" I replied, reaching out eagerly for the device. He dodged my fingers. Cockily

"There's a twist," he added, grinning, and I sat back with a pout. "I get the remote... And we're not staying here." he smirked.

My eyes widened.

"We're going out in public?. I'm going to have a vibrator in?. And you the remote? What if we run into someone we know?" I almost yelled. He can't be serious.

"We'll go to a nice club, don't worry. I already got us passes and everything. So, whadya say?" he arched his brows, mysteriously.

I hesitated, but eyed the vibrator again. I turned the idea around in my head, and could feel myself begin to get wet at the thought. My excitement was sensational and chilly.

"Alright," I agreed, and confidently grasped the oval-shaped vibrator from his hand. Conan watched hungrily as I shimmied down my shorts and slipped it into myself. He let out a low growl, and I noticed that he appeared a little excited, so to speak. I pulled my panties and shorts back up, and stood up, getting used to the feel of it inside me.

"Well, let's go."

I stepped inside cautiously; I'd never really been clubbing before. The scene was new to me, with bodies gyrating against each other on the flashing dance floor to the beat of the booming music. Conan and I stepped closer to each other, and began to move to the beat. Also I don't think its odd for us, the miniature adults to be found in a descent club, unless we make a scene, and catch some unwanted attention.

"Did you consider this as a challenge?" I muttered to him as we danced. "'Cause this is easy, I barely feel the thing."

Conan said nothing, simply raised an eyebrow and slid a hand into his pocket.

Suddenly, I did feel it – the vibration inside me caused a quick wave of pleasure to wash over me, and I gasped, nearly doubling over in the torturous ecstasy. Conan stepped closer in a fluid motion, hiding my reaction as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Barely feel it, huh?" he murmured. When I was able to look up, I saw his blue eyes glittering with amusement, and as I brushed against him, I could feel his excitement through his jeans. I grinned, the constant rush of pleasure from my loins making me unbearably horny. I pressed my body to his, taking care to grind my hips against his with every bass beat. He groaned.

"Obviously you're not feeling it enough," he declared, and reached into his pocket again. The vibration became more of a distinct shaking, significantly more pleasurable than the last. My entire body hummed, my fingers twitching with every rush of delight. I inhaled a short gasp of air, feeling myself dripping my arousal onto my panties. Conan watched my reaction hungrily, as I continued to try to dance on legs shaking with pleasure.

He stepped closer, seductive eyes blazing with desire as he pressed me against a wall, then stepped even closer until there was not an inch of space between our bodies.

"That was fucking hot, Haibara," he murmured as he kissed down my jaw. His teeth, nibbling lightly, and the vibrator inside of me had me coming close to my orgasm.

"Conaaan," I moaned, this time not caring who heard it over the music. The people nearest to us sniggered, and someone yelled frantically, "Get a room!" Conan shot him one hard glance, and the man closed his mouth abruptly and drifted back into the crowd. But?... what a dumb man truly, he didn't even realized we're kids... merely, and we are not actually allowed in a club, probably he's in a drunken mindset.

"Come, Haibara," Conan commanded, gripping my wrist firmly. I took a step, then almost collapsed on my shaking legs. Conan glanced at me, and suddenly, the pleasure stopped.

"Kudo!" I cried in loss, squirming.

"Quiet, Haibara," he commanded, and proceeded to drag me into the bathroom. He shut and locked the door behind us, then pressed me against the wall once more.

"Please," I moaned, and he grinned, looking up from where he was undoing the button on my shorts.

"Keep begging, Haibara," he moaned. "You like it, don't you, you dirty girl?" I whimpered and nodded, and the pleasure began again.

"Oooh," I moaned, now unrestrained. "Oh, God, Kudo!" My eyesight was beginning to blur, and he kissed me roughly, pulling down my panties, He glanced down and saw the wet mark, and his breathing picked up.

"Haibara, you really like that vibrator, don't you?"

"Oooh, yes," I moaned as he pulled my shirt over his head. The buzzing of pleasure had now taken over my entire body, and I knew I was close to cumming.

His teeth were soon on my breasts, and his hand slipped lower and lower, until I was wriggling underneath him in anticipation.

Then he pulled the vibrator out.

"Wha - Kudo" I cried, and he bit my breast roughly, causing me to gasp with the jolt of pleasure, sent straight to my loins. I could feel my wetness, beginning to flow onto my legs as his fingers returned to dip themselves in my arousal.

"Oh, God, Haibara, you're so wet," he groaned, and then suddenly his clothes were off as he grasped my thighs, lifting me so that I could wrap around his waist and he could plunge deep inside me in one smooth but arrogant thrust.

We both groaned our happiness. I was already close to cumming, and within a few thrusts. I was undone in his arms. My release drove him to his own, and we both reached our ecstasy in a dirty club bathroom, where you could feel the base booming through the walls.

"That," Conan panted as he pulled his boxers and jeans back up from his knees, "was the shortest performance ever."

"Well," I began. "That's your fault, for putting that thing in me while we were out there." I stared at the near-dripping object in his hand with desire. He chuckled.

"I was going to say, that was also the hottest performance ever. Now, Haibara, I am so not carrying this out. Pull your shorts down."

I did as he commanded, and watched as he knelt in front of me. I felt his fingers probing at my still-sensitive entrance, and shuddered involuntarily. I could barely feel the vibrator slipping into my wet passageway, and then Conan was standing up, buttoning my shorts back around my hips.

"One thing, though, Conan..." I said as he opened the door. He stopped and turned to look at me. I stepped closer for a kiss, resting my hands on his hips as he molded his mouth to mine. I slipped a hand into his pocket, grabbed the remote quickly, and held it high in triumph as I pulled back from his mouth.

"Hah!" I laughed, snatching it away from his hands, and tucked it into my own pocket. I turned my triumphant face to his.

"You can have it back when we're back home," I informed him, and tucking my hand into his, we walked out of the club.

(*)


End file.
